Cops and Robbers
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Ginny is a thief, a tired inspector finally catches up with her but will that be the end of it?


**Author's Note: Written primarily for the lovely Zivandre as part of the 2018 GGE (slightly late) hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hogwarts Assignment -** Home Economics & Domestic Magic - Task 3: Write about a fiery personality

 **Insane House Challenge -** 761\. (scenario) Cop and thief

 **365 prompts -** 1\. (word) treasure

 **Yearly Scavenger Hunt -** 80\. Write a fic with multiple POV

 **Herbology Hangout -** (word) alarm

 **Writing Club -** Appreciation - 20. Write about an obsession

 **Writing Club -** Disney Challenge - Esmerelda - Write about a strong female character

 **Writing Club -** Showtime - 16. (emotion) obsession

 **Writing Club -** Amber's Attic - 6. Green Arrow - Write about someone trying to distract someone else

 **Writing Club -** Angel's Arcade - Soundtrack - 2. Write about an escape

 **Winter Challenge -** Elemental Challenge - Write about someone who is very emotional

 **Winter Challenge -** Specific House Challenge - Blaise Zabini; Cunning

 **Winter Challenge -** Star Chart Challenge - (AU) Cops and Robbers

 **Word Count: 1167**

* * *

Cops and Robbers

Ginny allowed a sly smile to curve her lips as she moved towards her prize. Not a single alarm was sounding, the shop remained dark and quiet. No one was coming to stop her, they never were. She sauntered forward through the light and shadows towards the glass cabinet. It was positioned to be seen, situated so the light from the window would shine on it all day. So the glittering gems would draw in the customers.

She crouched down, the dark cotton of her clothing stretching soundlessly with the movement, so her sharp eyes were level with the metal lock. It wasn't so difficult to pick, they had put more money into the door lock than the cabinet lock, and it took but a moment before there was an audible snick as the glass door swung open.

Leaning forward, Ginny scooped up her treasure - a glittering ruby - and rose to examine it better. The lights flicked on.

She gasped at the sudden pain as her eyes rejected the light, screwing them tightly shut against the onslaught. Blindly, she whirled toward the door and opened her eyes. There he stood, of course it was him. No one else would have had the brains to predict her next move. Ginny felt her temper spark, but she stamped it down before it could catch.

Instead, Ginny smiled. It was a twisted thing, sly and seductive but there was amusement there that warped the intention. It was just too entertaining, this game of cat and mouse. "Inspector Zabini," she purred, "to what do I owe this _pleasure_."

His eyes were hard, his brow low and his stance defensive. He stared her down from across the room, one hand resting on the butt of the gun protruding from his waistband. "It's over, demon," he growled at her, "I've caught you in the act. Take off the damn mask and come quietly and I'll make it easier for you."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "Oh that's rich, inspector, or should I call you Blaise. You obviously aren't on duty," she nodded to his casual attire, "which means you're breaking and entering just like me." Ginny ticked off her delicate fingers. "Committing a crime, coming alone, no back up - my my," she tutted, "I didn't realise you were so desperate to catch me." She touched the demi mask that covered the top half of her face. "I think I'll keep my identity to myself, if you don't mind."

"I have been working your case for nearly a year," he growled, the rumble of his voice nearly obscuring his words. "You've stolen millions in gems and then disappearing like a damn ghost. No trace. Nothing on cameras or recordings of any kind. This is the first time anyone has actually seen you - I'm not about to let you go now."

Ginny pouted, tilting her head to the side in a mockery of sympathy. "Oh poor Inspector Zabini," she murmured as if talking to a toddler, "have you been led on a merry chase? Am I just too slippery to catch? Can you not handle little, old me?" She stepped towards him and he flinched. In one swift movement, the gun was out and levelled at her. A sharp click told her it was live.

X

Something flashed through her eyes, too quick for him to register, but that damned smile stayed fixed on her mouth. It was only highlighted by her mouth. Soft pink lips framed startlingly white teeth which was offset by creamy skin - though it was the curtain of fiery hair that had made him call her a demon.

"Careful Inspector," she warned softly. Her voice had changed, it was not quite so carefree and mocking.

 _Good_ , he thought savagely. He had affected her it was the least he could do since she drove him to distraction. The gun might be steadily pointed, his hands not wavering but his chest was heaving and inside was a riot. Blaise was cool, calm and collected - he always had been - it was why he had chosen to join the force. Now, she was his obsession. Never before had this unruly temper reared its ugly head but suddenly he couldn't control it. Sure, it had been building for months with every cold case and missed opportunity to catch her red handed but he hadn't expected the blinding rage when they finally came face to face. It burned, almost physically, and he saw red every time she smiled.

"This ends tonight," he swore, hating that his voice was shaking with emotion.

She cocked her head again, but this time the movement was contemplative, curious. She was considering him, and the realisation did nothing to comfort him. "How does it feel?" she asked quietly.

"How does what feel?" he ground out.

"To have your life ruled by me?" she giggled, eyes sparking with amusement once more.

"Enough!" Blaise steadied the gun at her, reminding her who was in charge in this situation. Did she have no notion of self preservation? She raised her arms in the air obediently, but this sudden acquiescence didn't match the look on her face. "Keep your hands in the air and walk forward slowly. No sudden movements."

She smirked and he longed to physically wipe it from her face. She did it to provoke him, he knew it but he couldn't seem to stop reacting to her. He jerked his head and she started to move towards him.

She came to stop, just in front of the gun. "Do you want this?" she asked sweetly opening her hand to show the ruby she'd pinched. Blaise felt his eyes narrow in concern. It was a trap, it had to be, but he couldn't arrest her whilst she still had it.

"Hand out, slowly," he instructed tersely.

She smiled again, the picture of innocence as she extended her hand. Tensely, Blaise let go of the gun with one hand, still keeping it trained on her, but as he reached for the gem she moved. One moment the ruby rested on her palm, but in the next she had thrown it high. It was a natural reaction for him to follow it with his eyes. His whole body went slack and then tensed as he tried to catch it and his focus moved from the gun. She used the distraction well, dropping to the floor has her leg shot out and connected with his knee.

Blaise crumpled, smacking his head on the floor. His finger squeezed on the trigger and a shot sounded. Glass shattered and the shop plunged back into darkness - he'd hit the damn bulb. In a flurry of movement that he couldn't quite follow, she fled the scene. Her laughter echoed around him.

It was a few moments before he could sit up, his head throbbed and he felt dazed but Blaise knew two things for certain.

The demon had escaped, and she'd taken the ruby with her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
